1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiautomatic sliding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The semiautomatic sliding structure has been applied on the various electronic devices. A common semiautomatic sliding structure uses the torsion spring as an elastic device. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 depicts the torsion spring 100. When the semiautomatic sliding structure is sliding, the deformation portion of the torsion spring 100 is at a position between the spring arm 102 and the volute coil 104. Due to this kind of non-uniform deformation, the torsion spring 100 is usually snapped at the deformation portion. Then the semiautomatic sliding structure is broken, and the life time of the electronic devices included the semiautomatic sliding structure is reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the semiautomatic sliding structure to increase the life time of the electronic devices included the semiautomatic sliding structure.